carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Sherman
'Arthur Cavell Sherman '(26 September 1911 – 15 April 1979) was a Brunanter politician from Drenthe Parish who served as a prominent member of both houses of Congress from 1946 until his retirement in 1977. From 1961 to 1977 during his tenure in the Senate, Sherman was and still is the longest-serving elected Senator in Brunanter history. Sherman entered into Congress during the 1945 special general election following the end of the German occupation of Brunant. He was re-elected to his seat in the House of Representatives in 1949 and was successfully elected into the Senate for one non-consecutive term and four consecutive terms. He served as the head of the Department of External Affairs during Henry Warson's first ministry from 1957 to 1961 and returned to the Senate following Warson's defeat in the 1961 general election. He was later successfully elected as President of the Senate in 1969, and served until 1977. His attempts for the leadership of the Social Democratic Party in the 1973 and 1975 elections both ended in decisive defeats to Henry Warson and Johanna Elteman respectively. After facing a rapidly declining health and recent legislative failures, Sherman retired from national politics in 1977 and died in 1979. Often known and recognized as the "King of the Senate" due to his long tenure and influence in Congress, over 200 bills that Sherman and his political allies wrote were ratified and enacted into Brunanter law. As an outspoken democratic socialist and progressive, Sherman championed an interventionist government emphasizing economic and social reform. He was responsible in playing a major role in passing bills addressing public healthcare, civil rights, education, immigration, mental health reform, labor unions, and worker's rights. During his last years in office during the late 1970s, he unsuccessfully campaigned for an even further expanded public healthcare system Sherman's political ideology has often been cited as a major source of influence among members of Brunant's most prominent left-wing parties, including the SDP and the Green Party. He has also been posthumously viewed as a major figure and spokesman for modern progressivism and democratic socialism. Biography Early life Arthur Cavell Sherman was born on 26 September 1911 in Sint-Hendrikstad as the eldest of five children of Thomas Sherman and Margaret Cavell, who had emigrated to Brunant from southern England shortly before Sherman was born in order to freely practice their Roman Catholic faith without discrimination. Sherman studied at various private religious schools across Sint-Hendrikstad before attending Carrington College from 1929 from 1933, graduating with a B.A. degree in political science. During his tenure in university, he actively participated in the university's student union and officially became a member of the Social Democratic Party after noticing the party's success in the 1932 general election. Sherman then attended King's College London in the United Kingdom and graduated with a Juris Doctor in 1936. He was referred to by fellow students as a "somewhat nice fellow, but rather dull." Early career and family Senate and Warson ministry Later years and death Political ideology Legacy Category:1911 births Category:Politicians Category:Dead people Category:Businesspeople Category:Congresspeople